My New Life As A Vongola Guardian!
by love and lucky
Summary: Melani ran away from her mafia family in Italy,To start a new life in japan. Will she live the new life she wished for? Or will  her new life turn into a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

HI every one this is my first fan fiction ever, and I hope you enjoy it

this is the re edited vr

part 1: I arrive in Japan

Prologue

I had just arrive in Japan without anyone fallowing me. I tried to blend in with the crowd as much as possible, making sure they don't find me. Running away from home is not as easy as you think, especially if your family is in the mafia and your dad is the mafia boss. My name is Melani which means ''black,dark'' in Italian,but I just like mel I used to live up to that name but that was the old me... Im going to change and erase my wicked past start off new here in Japan.

The story starts now!

Mel thought she was in the clear for making her clean get away when she got to the Namimori shopping mall. She skip and hoped along to a song she was singing in her head as she walked,when she suddenly stop and stared at a cake in the display window at a cake dark-green eyes lit up. ''wuahhh this looks so good, I want a piece,'' she squashed her face close on the window,and started to drool all over it, she wiped it off with the sleeve of her black long sleeved shirt.

When she finished she saw that there where tow girls standing there in the shop picking out a strawberry cake, one of the girls had short orange that touched her shoulders and the other girl had brown hair in a pony tail. ''hmmm, they look nice enough to give me a piece of their cake, maybe I will ask them,'' she said, as she smiled reviling a fang.

She turned on the heal of her pink chucks and started to go in to the shop, when she heard a guy in a deep voice call her marta (which means mistress in italian). Mel turned around to be faced to face with a guy in a black long robe with his face covered by his hood,''I have an order from the boss to take you back,you have unfinished business to take care of,''' the man in the coat quickly punched the man in the stomach and started to run down the side walk.

''Dame! How did he find me,'' Mel thought as she runs' can't let him catch me now,'' she said? She turned her head around to see if he was still following her when she sees that tow more guys joined him and the where gaining fast.

She looked around to find a spot with a big shadow,She found one under a near by tree she runs under it as fast as she stood under the tree and closed her eyes and raised her hands and started to manipulate the shadow. The shadow started to raise of the ground, forming three copies of her shadow copies where made and ready for battle, one of the men in coats shot a black shadow ball at her and she fell to her knees. ''Ow!'' she wield.

''We where told to use force if you refuse to come back,'' one of the hooded guys said.''Hmmph im never coming back no matter how much you force me to,''she yelled.''attack,'' she told the shadows, the shadows obeyed her and attacked the men in the coats,'' this should buy me some time,'' she thought as she stuck out her tongue.

Mel stood up off the ground, and took of running down the street and around a corner when excellently runs into someone. the person let out a loud hieeee as they fell down, '' are you ok juudaime!'' one of the boys standing there said.

''That was quit a fall you had there,'' said the other boy. ''Im ok'' the boy said rubbing his head, he looked in frount of him to see Mel sitting on her butt rubbing her forehead with her legs spread out and looked down to see that her underwear was showing.

The three boys blushed and turned there head away quickly, Mel looked up to see the boys faceses to see what was going on and she looked down and saw that her underwear was seen. '' kyaa!'' she said and quickly stood up but fell down with a sudden pain in her ankle,'' ow!, I sprand my ankle'' she said.

''O no are you all right let me help you'' the wild brown haired boy she knocked down said, he held out his hand to help her up. Mel thanked the boy and took his hand and he help her stand up. '' this is bad, they are going to catch up soon, and I cant run on this foot, what am I going to do?'' she said.

'' Uh, are you in some kind of trouble?'' asked the wild brown hair boy, Mel looked at the boy and sighed. '' yes, im in a pretty bad situation now and I have to get away from here quick or i will be captured by these men in black coats'' she explained to them. '' men in black coats, do you mean the ones over there?'' said the boy with black hair, he point to the men in black coats coming there way as they shoved people out there way. ''O no there coming! What do I do now! She said in horror.

Well thats it for now I hoped you like it so far. Please feel free to leave a review for me :)


	2. Chapter 2

HI every one this is my first fan fiction ever, and I hope you enjoy it

this is the re edited vr

part 1: I arrive in Japan

Prologue

I had just arrive in Japan without anyone fallowing me. I tried to blend in with the crowd as much as possible, making sure they don't find me. Running away from home is not as easy as you think, especially if your family is in the mafia and your dad is the mafia boss. My name is Melani which means ''black,dark'' in Italian,but I just like mel I used to live up to that name but that was the old me... Im going to change and erase my wicked past start off new here in Japan.

The story starts now!

Mel thought she was in the clear for making her clean get away when she got to the Namimori shopping mall. She skip and hoped along to a song she was singing in her head as she walked,when she suddenly stop and stared at a cake in the display window at a cake dark-green eyes lit up. ''wuahhh this looks so good, I want a piece,'' she squashed her face close on the window,and started to drool all over it, she wiped it off with the sleeve of her black long sleeved shirt.

When she finished she saw that there where tow girls standing there in the shop picking out a strawberry cake, one of the girls had short orange that touched her shoulders and the other girl had brown hair in a pony tail. ''hmmm, they look nice enough to give me a piece of their cake, maybe I will ask them,'' she said, as she smiled reviling a fang.

She turned on the heal of her pink chucks and started to go in to the shop, when she heard a guy in a deep voice call her marta (which means mistress in italian). Mel turned around to be faced to face with a guy in a black long robe with his face covered by his hood,''I have an order from the boss to take you back,you have unfinished business to take care of,''' the man in the coat quickly punched the man in the stomach and started to run down the side walk.

''Dame! How did he find me,'' Mel thought as she runs' can't let him catch me now,'' she said? She turned her head around to see if he was still following her when she sees that tow more guys joined him and the where gaining fast.

She looked around to find a spot with a big shadow,She found one under a near by tree she runs under it as fast as she stood under the tree and closed her eyes and raised her hands and started to manipulate the shadow. The shadow started to raise of the ground, forming three copies of her shadow copies where made and ready for battle, one of the men in coats shot a black shadow ball at her and she fell to her knees. ''Ow!'' she wield.

''We where told to use force if you refuse to come back,'' one of the hooded guys said.''Hmmph im never coming back no matter how much you force me to,''she yelled.''attack,'' she told the shadows, the shadows obeyed her and attacked the men in the coats,'' this should buy me some time,'' she thought as she stuck out her tongue.

Mel stood up off the ground, and took of running down the street and around a corner when excellently runs into someone. the person let out a loud hieeee as they fell down, '' are you ok juudaime!'' one of the boys standing there said.

''That was quit a fall you had there,'' said the other boy. ''Im ok'' the boy said rubbing his head, he looked in frount of him to see Mel sitting on her butt rubbing her forehead with her legs spread out and looked down to see that her underwear was showing.

The three boys blushed and turned there head away quickly, Mel looked up to see the boys faceses to see what was going on and she looked down and saw that her underwear was seen. '' kyaa!'' she said and quickly stood up but fell down with a sudden pain in her ankle,'' ow!, I sprand my ankle'' she said.

''O no are you all right let me help you'' the wild brown haired boy she knocked down said, he held out his hand to help her up. Mel thanked the boy and took his hand and he help her stand up. '' this is bad, they are going to catch up soon, and I cant run on this foot, what am I going to do?'' she said.

'' Uh, are you in some kind of trouble?'' asked the wild brown hair boy, Mel looked at the boy and sighed. '' yes, im in a pretty bad situation now and I have to get away from here quick or i will be captured by these men in black coats'' she explained to them. '' men in black coats, do you mean the ones over there?'' said the boy with black hair, he point to the men in black coats coming there way as they shoved people out there way. ''O no there coming! What do I do now! She said in horror.

Well thats it for now I hoped you like it so far. Please feel free to leave a review for me :)


End file.
